1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjustment mechanism for baby walkers, especially to a height adjustment mechanism that is convenient to adjust the height of a body of the baby walker with high safety.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Nowadays Taiwan has encountered the problems of population and procreation. Once low fertility continues, we will face various economic and social crises such as aging of population, workforce gap, social imbalance and stalling economy. All these problems are resulted from decline of birth rate. To be a single child in a family, the child has privileges as well as protection. Parents always give all the best things they can afford to their children and take good care of the children. For example, most of the families will buy a baby walker for convenience of feeding and nursing. There is no need to worry about the children getting dirty of their hands. At the same time, the children are kept away from dangerous things to have higher safety.
However, the baby walker mentioned above has no adjustment mechanism in use. Yet the children keep growing and the baby walker may be unable to match the height of the child